This invention relates generally to a wiping sheet adapted to be attached to a device used to clean house floors or walls.
As a convenient measure to clean a surface of house floor or the similar surfaces, it is well known to use a wiping sheet, for example, made of a nonwoven fabric adapted to be detachably attached to a cleaner device comprising a rectangular plate-like head and a stick pivotally mounted on a top surface of the plate-like head. The wiping sheet is put against a bottom surface of the plate-like head and front and rear or right and left marginal regions of the wiping sheet are folded back onto the top surface of the plate-like head so as to be fastened by clip means or the other fastening means provided on the top surface of the plate-like head.
The known wiping sheet has been available in various types, for example, those which are relatively thin, relatively thick, of relatively low rigidity and relatively high rigidity. The cleaner device, on the other hand, has generally been designed so that any one of these different sheets can be attached thereto. However, the means to fasten the wiping sheet has usually been of simple construction because it is essential to such cleaner device that the wiping sheet can be easily attached to the cleaner device. In consequence, it has been sometimes difficult for such conventional cleaner device to attach a wiping sheet of extremely high rigidity to the cleaner device even if it is possible to attach a relatively soft wiping sheet of relatively low rigidity to the cleaner device. Furthermore, the conventional cleaner devices has sometimes had a problem that a wiping sheet impregnated with plenty of oily agent is apt to slip and to be unintentionally detached from the cleaner device even after the wiping sheet has been held by clip means.